


【斑柱】荒岛 5

by AliceMadReturn



Series: 斑柱AU鱼鸟 [5]
Category: Naruto, 火影忍者
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-18
Updated: 2019-02-18
Packaged: 2019-10-30 22:14:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17837117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AliceMadReturn/pseuds/AliceMadReturn
Summary: ⚠️ 人鱼斑和他的小鸟完结章❤️





	【斑柱】荒岛 5

⚠️ 人鱼斑和他的小鸟+扉泉扉

将人鱼翠鸟隔离的美好愿望…最终还是破灭了  
扉间青着脸放鱼进巢  
……  
宇智波斑向翠鸟得意洋洋地炫耀战果，他终于战胜了千手白毛，残酷的隔离结束了。  
虽然不知道具体情况…但有他能、千手扉间却做不到的事，让他很愉快，他会证明只有他才能照顾好柱间。

人鱼越来越失去管理的表情让翠鸟抽了抽眼角，他呼唤爱人过去…  
如今柱间已经到怀蛋末期，肚子大得吓人，连基本的行动力都受到了影响，大部分时间都只能待在巢里。  
斑动作麻利的给小鸟腰后塞了个靠垫，看着眼前神情柔和的爱人…心里既感激又歉疚  
为能与挚爱的小鸟孕育子嗣而欣喜，又对近九个月来柱间的艰辛感到愧疚，怀蛋比他想象中要辛苦得多，眼前的小鸟从来都用明亮温和的眼神望着他，不抱怨一句。  
（柱间实在是…）  
“斑，你在发什么呆…难得扉间解除禁令，快过来和我一起晒晒太阳。”  
扉间这几个月管得严，每晚都要待到翠鸟睡着才离开，早上又来按时查巢…简直滴水不露  
柱间顾及弟弟的心情也遵守承诺，无视斑的甜言蜜语，连续半月没让鱼接近。  
但他想给坏鱼一个教训，却没打算一直晾着他，从某个夜晚起这条鱼就拿到了入巢许可  
并非是柱间太心软，而是人鱼某些方面可爱过头了，让他脾气都发不下去。

被拒之巢外的第15个夜晚，人鱼不再失落而归，而是守在树旁的水路可怜兮兮地望向鸟巢  
一晚、两晚、三晚，他都等在那儿，直到清晨白鸟离开才呼唤柱间的名字  
想到这翠鸟忍俊不禁，这条鱼就那么干等着能有什么用，一开始他甚至不知道他在那儿。  
但执着一直都是宇智波斑吸引他的地方…好在幸运眷顾人鱼，又一轮满月当空，翠鸟被明亮的月色唤醒，撑起身挪到巢边。  
在荒岛养成的小爱好让他哭笑不得地发现了鱼…  
他就在下边，与小鸟对视后不自觉地摆动鱼尾  
眼神委屈兮兮，让柱间心里甜蜜又无奈，只好叹息着向他招手…  
扉间来之前就让他待在鸟巢吧。

斑是世界上最可爱的鱼，柱间确信着  
带着笑意枕在人鱼膝上，开始昏昏欲睡…

轻轻抚摸柔顺的黑长直和丰润的脸颊，斑给他擦了擦口水，神情温柔…这只翠鸟他是怎么看都不满足…  
鱼的视线落到圆滚滚的肚子上  
他甚至想象得出这些小鸟可爱的模样，若是全都长得像柱间就完美了…就是别和他一样单纯，容易被坏人骗。  
数着爱人平缓的呼吸，斑也渐生困意，在入睡前总觉得自己忘记了什么事…

“醒醒，你给我醒醒！”一睁眼就是白毛充满嫌弃的脸，斑没有半分犹豫就把眼睛闭上了，噩梦  
“人鱼！”这种态度让白鸟火大，对面的鱼也唰地睁眼怒视他…提醒他翠鸟还在睡  
眼前的千手仍然皱着眉，但声调放缓许多  
“我不是和你说了有正事…你就在这和大哥晒了一下午的太阳？”  
扉间抚住额头，这一鱼一鸟没个靠谱的…他就是担心才来看看，这两果然没做“正事”。  
正因为具体情况不方便由他告知人鱼，才让这条鱼找翠鸟商量。若非产前还有个重要准备…他怎么会轻易将鱼放进巢里！看看大哥最近没和他接触精气神好了多少，肉都长多了。  
屯了不少肉的翠鸟还是被吵醒了，他看到弟弟也记起了正事…只是扉间怎么中途还来查岗。  
“咳…扉间，你先去忙吧，事情交给大哥，我会和斑说清楚不会让他乱来的…记得等下别再来了！”  
柱间向弟弟眨眼暗示，让白鸟有些脸红  
（谁想再来啊！）

“呼…扉间真是的，幸好我们晒了一下午太阳…不然就太尴尬了。”翠鸟一脸庆幸，对面的鱼却一无所知…他完全不知道两只千手在互相暗示什么。  
人鱼面色凝重下来，看来千手扉间还真有很重要的事指望他…不然八成将他排除在外。  
（这条鱼很受排挤）  
“到底是什么事，柱间你快和我说清楚。”  
只有他能做到的…难道是需要什么海洋秘宝  
看到鱼丰富的表情…翠鸟有些无奈，斑什么都好就是容易想太多（神逻辑），还是不要逗他为妙  
柱间坐直身体，一脸严肃…尽可能简单科学的向宇智波人鱼委派任务。  
宇智波斑……  
你们翼族怎么生个孩子事这么多？！  
要是鱼尾还在，这条鱼一定控制不住甩尾巴…就是人形也是坐立不安，难掩激动。  
柱间不明白斑在激动什么…他说的都是他们的传统，千手难孕子嗣珍贵，每一个怀蛋的翼族都要做最充分的准备。他向斑提出的产前准备就是最重要的一环，为了确保蛋离开孕腔后能被顺利产出，产道的训练必不可少…  
柱间将这件事和交配区分得清清楚楚。

人鱼呼吸一窒，因为小鸟在他面前打开的匣子里全是难以描述的刺激物件，这都哪找来的！  
“都是我最近亲手制作的…不在族里就是不方便，什么都没有现成。这些材料也多亏了扉间和泉奈，他们到外海寻了许久。”  
斑听得心里发酸，就他一条鱼被排除在外了…整个过程他都没参与，这明明是他的柱间  
“真可爱…”  
“你说什么…”翠鸟一脸无辜，将匣子往人鱼手里送 ，描述操作流程。没料到人鱼很没悟性…一脸勉强还心不在焉。  
虽然还是大白天…想到荒岛上没有外人，老妈子弟弟又承诺过不再来打扰他们，柱间当机立断决定使用实践教学，将自己脱了个精光。  
宇智波斑：等一下！  
“就按我刚刚说的…从最小的那个直接开始，现在下边不用多做准备也可以。”  
翠鸟一脸严肃催促这条迟疑不定的鱼  
斑…是不太乐意，面对匣子里的仿真玩具第一感官就是反感，刚刚的兴致一扫而光，他发现自己一点也不愿意让别的东西欺负小鸟。  
但这条鱼还是按小鸟说的取出最左，他明白翠鸟提出这些并非沉迷情爱…他只是为了他们的蛋。

“呜…轻…”人鱼帮他屈腿摆好姿势，揉了揉嫣红的穴口就将最轻松的轻柔送入个顶端。即便心中不悦，看到这张小嘴不断张合着将物件往里吞，听到忍痛的抽吸，鱼的呼吸还是变得急促。  
“好了，嗯…下一个…可以换更大些的。”  
斑照做，视线从顺着排列扫过…心中不安  
……  
“呜…唔痛…痛…”怀蛋到这个月份，翠鸟的小穴早就享受不到舒爽快意，仅余下对痛觉的极度敏感  
虽然整个过程都很难受，但最后一件的确从最开始就让翠鸟接受不了…他又死活不让斑拿出去，强忍不适也要弄到最深处。  
翠鸟疼得发颤，让人鱼心痛难耐…看他勉强自己却帮不上忙，是对人鱼最大的煎熬。  
“还说我喜欢胡思乱想…”人鱼的手被轻轻握住，与他相触的掌心满是汗水却很温暖…柱间这是在安慰他，那双漂亮的杏眼满是温柔又很坚强  
斑深吸一口气，紧紧抱住他的爱人…  
“我们不弄这些好不好…你太难受了。”  
将脸埋在小鸟的侧颈，人鱼请求着…为了所谓的传统就让柱间经受这些，他看着难受  
但翠鸟比想象中的还要顽固，只要是他认定的事无论多艰难都不会回头，他告诉人鱼…为了他们的蛋去做这些，他心甘情愿。  
斑能理解柱间的坚持，他劝不动这只翠鸟就只能用心陪伴他支持他…只是暗下决心再也不让翠鸟怀蛋了。  
……  
“坚持就是胜利…”终于最后一个也成功过关，让人鱼舒了一口气，终于要结束了…他快急死了  
“但是还没结束哈哈…”小鸟打开匣中暗格…里面的有一大串…印入人鱼眼中  
宇智波斑：有完没完…让我这么折腾柱间，千手扉间他是在破坏幸福家庭知道吗！

重复着艰难的准备工作  
热锅上的人鱼和他的翠鸟终于等到了那一日…  
——————  
“柱间会死吗…”斑一脸鱼生无望  
被派到哥哥身边的泉奈赞美白鸟的神机妙算…斑哥身边没鱼看着可不行，随时都有海啸的可能  
明明都和他预警过无数次翼族产蛋很慢很艰难，结果还是什么也没听进去。  
从翠鸟发出痛呼的那刻起，这条鱼就将劝告都抛诸脑后，柱间一向坚强…他一定是疼到无法忍受才会这么喊，试图冲到现场又被早有准备的泉奈拦下，泉奈连连安慰道  
“当然不会！有扉间在柱间他一定会没事的，你不要这么着急。”  
斑怎么可能不着急，他的翠鸟怀着那么多蛋…比寻常翼族的生产艰难数倍…而且月之眼上又没有专门的医师，他现在是后悔莫及，只觉得该找海巫过来…糊糊涂涂就交给千手扉间这个大老粗算什么？！

在人鱼们提供的隔离结界里  
“大老粗”千手扉间正在有条不紊地帮他大哥生蛋，虽然五颗蛋确实带来了很多麻烦…但好在翠鸟身体健康，前期准备又做得完备，只要熬过漫长的准备期，等待孕腔裂开就好。  
翠鸟喊疼他也觉得心疼，但他了解大哥的秉性…这是个顽强的家伙，为了孩子他也会没事的。  
试图缓解彼此的压力，白鸟吐槽他  
“现在知道喊疼…让你乱来给宇智波怀蛋。”  
这几个月扉间详尽研究过大哥怀蛋的原因，结果让他大吃一惊…这些鱼竟然和他们一样传承自神明六道，还极大可能祖上血脉相近  
也就是这个原因让早已分化为不同物种的千手和宇智波能够轻易孕育子嗣。  
虽然大哥一怀就这么多的原因他还没找到，但他确信不会是翠鸟囔囔的“天作之合”。  
“呜…因为真的很…疼嘛，就像内脏…要裂开了一样。”黑长直被浸湿贴在脸颊，他疼得厉害所幸精神还算好，有扉间陪着让他觉得安心…况且他心爱的鱼还在树下等他  
白鸟又忍不住怼他“就是在裂…！”  
他被翠鸟突然拔高的惨叫吓了一跳  
仔细一检查果然是孕腔裂开了，扉间忙抓紧兄长的手，提示是时候将蛋产出来了。  
“嗯…呜呜，我能做到…这可是我和斑的蛋。”  
“是是…是那条咸鱼的，所以加油吧…我们的新家人就快来了。”接下来就要看柱间自己的了  
……  
翠鸟的哀鸣持续了很久渐渐变得衰弱，让树下的鱼再也忍不下去，泉奈看他的表情也知道哥哥忍到极限了…再不放他去见翠鸟，他能当场发疯  
计算扉间给他的时段，泉奈拍拍准爸爸的肩示意他可以去了…希望扉间不要生气。

“柱间！”人鱼冲到巢内，迅速捕捉仰躺在厚实毛皮上萎靡不振的爱人，他早该陪着他  
白发翼族狠狠皱起眉，示意人鱼离开…这家伙心灵比谁都脆放在这里估计大哥更难坚持  
翼族就是在上一代的苦痛中诞生的…他们祖祖辈辈都是如此，他人的哭泣和软弱只会阻碍强大翼族的诞生。  
“斑…是斑来了，呜…扉间，让他到这里来。”  
这能有什么用，白发千手看着人鱼与兄长指节纠缠，看着他轻轻打理粘在翠鸟脸颊上的长发，  
很快就落下眼泪…  
（生蛋的都没哭…没用的家伙。）  
柱间还没诞下所有的蛋，力气却所剩无几…  
他费力地抬起手给人鱼擦眼泪，第一次看到斑流泪…感觉真不好，要是他出了什么事，这条鱼该怎么办…翠鸟强迫自己打起精神  
人鱼知道不该在翠鸟面前流泪，但就是无法控制…他无法忍受痛苦降临在柱间身上，更无法承受失去他的可能性，他能只能抓紧爱人的手  
“你会没事的…对吧。”

或许爱真的有奇妙的力量…人鱼到来以后，翠鸟看起来好多了  
他重新开始产蛋，眼里的痛苦也少了许多  
……  
最后两颗蛋终于安全出生了

五颗蛋被白发翼族依次编号放在距翠鸟不远处，这样大哥醒过来就能看到它们。  
翼族的蛋在最初几日可以供给所需的全部养分并隔绝外界的探查…这是为意外遗失提供生存保障，只要能被父母及时寻到便能幸存  
隔绝保护则是通过伪装为普通鸟蛋来躲避其他种族的觊觎。  
神情柔和地看了看侄子侄女，扉间打算离开片刻和泉奈分享这个好消息…年轻人鱼还守在树下维持结界。  
“斑，我去告诉泉奈好消息，你就在这里陪着大哥，督促他侧卧以免压到伤口。”  
除此以外也没什么需要特意嘱托了  
斑这时才从恍惚中回神，看着眼前的五颗蛋  
这些就是柱间千辛万苦诞下的他们的孩子…  
除了第一颗是纯白，其余要么是纯黑要么黑白交融…他伸手摸了摸感觉还热乎乎的…热乎乎！

当白鸟带着年轻人鱼回到巢中，震惊地发现蛋不在原处，去哪了…还能在眼皮子底下消失？  
人鱼一脸鄙视，指了指靠近翠鸟腰腹的位置，这只白鸟竟然忘记鸟蛋需要孵化…  
千手扉间……  
这个智障真把千手当鸟了  
还孵化…他们是战斗种族哪有这种闲情，蛋都是放在那自己破壳，最多在飞翔前由长辈看护。  
……  
“唔…活过来了。”柱间刚醒过来就感觉手边有热乎乎的蛋，也不知道谁这么贴心将蛋放在离他这么近的地方  
它们都好可爱，翠鸟可以感知到深刻的血缘牵绊…他终于将这些被爱期待的孩子成功产下，从此以后他和扉间又有了新的亲人…  
翠鸟一感动就掉眼泪，人鱼也在身边陪他一起哭  
扉间摇摇头感概真是什么萝卜什么坑。  
“现在只要等保护期结束…它们就会破壳了。”  
——————  
然而满怀期待的翼族和人鱼真真明白了什么叫一波三折，在保护期结束的日子又出现了新的危机  
除了纯白这颗，其余几颗迟迟没有自我孵化迹象…甚至不明缘由的衰弱。  
“怎么会…”对柱间而言没有比这更大的噩耗  
扉间用尽办法维持四颗蛋也只能延缓它们的衰弱，对此无论是天空中的翼族还是来自神秘海洋的宇智波人鱼都对此束手无策。  
（这些孩子终究无法活下来…）  
翠鸟沉默地用羽翼轻抚逐渐低温的蛋，他要陪伴它们…斑牢牢揽住爱人，面色沉痛，他在柱间面前必须表现得坚强，他的翠鸟才是最难受的  
“柱间…”斑也不知道能说些什么，只能呼唤爱人的名字  
“斑，飞鸟和鱼…我们能挽留一个孩子就已经很幸运了。”柱间也安慰他的人鱼，听扉间说纯白的蛋已经成功孵化，里边是只白翼小鸟  
他酸涩难言，面对新生命的喜悦都带着伤痛。  
既然无法挽留，那么就陪它们到最后吧…  
……  
白发千手突然到来打断了翠鸟夫夫沉重的气氛，他来不及解释就从自家大哥手里夺过蛋飞走…气得宇智波人鱼差点动手  
最终还是理智的翠鸟将他拦下，扉间不会无缘无故这么做。  
“相信扉间吧…也许他找到了新的希望。”  
翠鸟对弟弟总是无理由的信任

千手扉间确实心存最后的希望  
这只白鸟几日来不眠不休地寻求方法…不仅是无法眼睁睁看着大哥失去孩子，更是一股执着。  
这些蛋由他一手看护诞生，在此之前一直很健康，一定是他们忽视了什么才导致现在这种情况  
看到破壳而出嗷嗷待哺的小白鸟，这个孩子是完全的翼族特征…成长状态就在他的估算范围。  
（为什么其他几颗就不一样呢…难道与外族结合所生的蛋只有少数能存活吗？）  
等等…和外族…和人鱼的孩子…  
白鸟意识到他们的误区，从一开始他们就认定翠鸟怀的都是小翼族，有无可能…蛋里面有更接近人鱼的孩子。  
向泉奈询问新生人鱼需要的生存环境，他立刻从大哥那边将四颗蛋带走…试一试总好过放弃

“扉间，我们要怎么做？”宇智波泉奈的心情也很沉重，它们都是他的亲人  
扉间示意泉奈制造出小型结界，在里面蓄入海水  
调整适合幼儿生活的温度…  
泉奈屏住呼吸注视着白鸟将蛋放入结界  
片刻，他们就感知到蛋的生命力逐渐活跃…  
“太好了！”泉奈露出他的小酒窝，连一向冷静的扉间都止不笑意  
三天后，其余的四颗蛋陆续破壳  
……  
柱间恢复力惊人，才三天就将破损的脏器修复完毕“扉间，真不可思议…我竟然能生出小鱼。”  
翠鸟将脸贴近球型结界，乐呵呵地说  
对白鸟来说…兄长生出三只小人鱼都不算什么…毕竟人鱼也是它们的亲方。但里边酣睡着…有着翠色羽翼的小鱼着实让他大开眼界，这个女孩简直是两族基因最奇妙的融合  
扉间也不想深究原因，将它们的诞生归咎于奇迹就很恰当。  
“放心吧，我会照顾好它们。”  
虽然这些蛋都是一胎出生，但扉间还是按产出顺序记录了长幼…这样他们作为同胞兄弟也能互相扶持，像他和翠鸟一样。  
小白鸟则是惊喜中的惊喜，他也没想到大哥能生出白色羽翼的孩子，那可是千手中少有的基因…  
扉间对这个占据长兄位置的小翼族充满期待，他会好好教育他让他成为有责任心的好兄长。  
“大哥，你想好孩子们的名字了吗？”  
这也是个大问题，他们兄弟的名字就是被毫无艺术细胞的父亲敲定的  
“嗯…小鱼的名字就交给斑吧，我就想想小白鸟的。”这就是个起名废  
但起名这个事有时全凭灵感  
“就叫开花吧，一听就是个好孩子…”  
扉间欲言又止，这个名字听着像个小姑娘…给身为长兄的小白鸟似乎不太合适。  
但他的兄长眼睛闪闪发亮…还等着夸奖  
（抱歉了大侄儿…）  
“千手开花…是个好名字。”翠鸟得到认可得意洋洋，他还有其他事想拜托弟弟  
“扉间…现在蛋也出生了，我还有一个心愿！”  
“说吧…”反正最后也是他妥协  
……  
千手扉间…鸟中科学家，为了能让自家大哥带人鱼回老家结婚，要尽快开辟新的时空通道  
但开辟稳定通道这种研究…无意外也要花费50年  
“我尽力…”半个世纪应该够了  
——————  
结果…别说半个世纪，扉间堪堪用了五分之一的时间…就成功建立了稳定的时空通道  
这意味着小鸟被困荒岛的故事将要结束了…

这十年发生了很多很多事  
比如说小鱼学会了在海洋遨游、小开花也成为了合格的兄长，孩子们正脱离幼年期逐渐展现传承自血脉的强大。  
柱间和斑还是老样子，肉麻得像刚刚恋爱…用经久不衰的热情来形容最合适不过。  
这期间唯一让鱼（仅指宇智波斑）不可置信的是千手扉间和宇智波泉奈确立了恋爱关系  
当然这两位只是在结束了7年的爱情长跑后，礼貌性通知了唯一不知情者  
连孩子们都知道叔叔们是恋人，他们的老爹还以为那就是纯洁的革命友谊，真可怜…  
最后还是翠鸟给他卖了毒安利，才使这条鱼委屈巴巴地接受噩耗，从此他看白鸟更不顺眼了  
对此，扉间只是高贵冷艳地回他一个白眼，顺便将自己怀蛋的好消息与大哥分享。  
宇智波斑：进展好快，我跟不上！  
如今终于到了小鸟归家的时刻…

“真的没关系吗，把开花他们扔在月之眼。”  
扉间觉得翠鸟实在是心大，而他也不知道怎么就被他忽悠…只带人鱼兄弟来到他们的世界。  
柱间不觉得有什么问题，开花是个可靠的孩子一定能照顾好弟弟妹妹…再说将孩子留在岛上也是顾忌时空通道的不确定性。  
未来他们还有的是机会来到这里，但对千手兄弟而言这里是日夜思怀，阔别近十年的故土…继续等待对他们而言太过残酷。  
（再说“父母”结婚这种美好时刻，作为子女当然要错过啊W）  
真实想法藏在心机鸟的肚子里

这个广阔无边的世界…夜已然降临  
属于千手的世界对人鱼而言同样是瑰丽难见的风景，可惜现阶段宇智波兄弟谁也没心情欣赏…  
时空通道的出口设在空中，两条鱼刚走出通道就来了发自由落体，还好被同时幻化出羽翼和双手的千手兄弟及时解救。  
被翠鸟公主抱的宇智波斑，觉得自己失去了全部尊严…面目狰狞的将脑袋埋进自家小鸟的大胸里，他需要静静  
旁边的泉奈就更夸张了，整条鱼以树懒姿势牢牢抱住他的天使…惨叫连连，谁都知道他恐高  
千手兄弟对视一眼，将笑意藏进眼底…

“就是神树了！”柱间为客鱼介绍眼前的庞然大物，这里就是他们的家  
斑挑挑眉，在心底吐槽“树”这个称呼，翠鸟管这个直径达数公里，直入云霄的巨木叫树  
千手果然都是场面鸟…  
他记得小鸟说过他们的族地就在神树的树顶…  
斑偷瞄泉奈，可怜的鱼脸都青了  
当然他的脸色也不太好，因为翠鸟的眼睛闪闪发亮，向他敞开了怀抱…  
（尊严，再见了…）  
“扉间，我们走吧…现在开始登树正好能赶上！”  
翠鸟语意不明，紧抱住他的人鱼  
……  
一阵狂风…翼族振翅高飞  
柱间以前所未有的速度飞向天空，强风使人鱼无法顾暇周围的风景…但他还是睁开双眼紧紧注视他的翠鸟，他的爱人带着虔诚与果敢，带着自信与骄傲，飞翔着  
宇智波斑对这个翼族无比着迷。  
他们飞了很久很久…  
羽翼划过层峦茂密的枝叶，带着他们来到了天空之上的天空，柱间在斑的耳边承诺  
“我对你的爱犹如天空般深远…”  
斑被甜言蜜语炮击的同时也被眼前近在咫尺的明月、浩瀚的星空摄住心神。

落到“地面”，人鱼发现着陆点是类似祭台的建筑，看来登树对千手而言的确是非常神圣的行为  
这样的疑惑被翠鸟捕捉，他解释翼族只会带着最亲密的爱人登树…即使是亲人间也没有“抱着飞”这种待遇。  
听他这么一解释，胃部翻江倒海的奈奈觉得好多了，起码这罪受的值得  
还没等他缓缓，这条可怜鱼就被自家天使拽离了现场，只余柱间和斑深情对视。  
（柱间他…今天的眼神也太热情了。）  
享受翠鸟灼灼的视线，人鱼猜测这只小鸟有什么话想对他说…比如说浪漫的情话？  
“斑，你把海珊瑚拿好。”送出去的定情信物被爱人从耳羽上取下递回  
宇智波斑：我做错了什么就要被离婚！！！  
人鱼一脸崩溃，他的小鸟千辛万苦回家原来就是为了和他离婚？他决不答应！  
看宇智波人鱼一脸风雨欲来，柱间就明白爱人的神逻辑又正常运转着，他怎么会和人鱼离婚…他们根本还没结婚吧。  
“斑，抬头…”怒火中烧的人鱼还是反射性听从了翠鸟的指示…明月近在眼前  
小鸟轻吻人鱼的侧脸，与他十指交缠…他说的很轻很轻，但无比庄重  
“千手柱间愿与宇智波斑缔结婚誓，此爱与明月同在…你，愿意吗？”  
人鱼瞪大眼睛…这个场景、这些话，和人类故事里的婚礼异曲同工，他要和柱间结婚了？！  
“我愿意！”这条鱼回答的毫不犹豫  
这样…誓言就在见证下成立了  
翠鸟将脖子上的项链取下，翠色晶石在夜空里闪闪发光…为人鱼佩戴好，这是他的信物  
斑抚摸脖子上的项链有些哭笑不得，刚刚的误会真是…人鱼再次将绯红的海珊瑚别到爱人的耳羽上，交换好信物…他们的誓言将会永存。  
亲吻在月下难舍难分…

“斑，我们一起赏月吧。神树的树顶是距离月亮最近的地方，传说月亮是神明的母亲所化，她作为女神将永远守护着这片大地……”  
人鱼就坐在他身旁耐心地听故事，至于美好的夜晚，等小鸟说完再开始…也不迟。

 

END


End file.
